


I love you with everything I have🎁

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just really sweet tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Harry spends a Christmas at the Tomlinson's, and it all goes great until he has a question to ask.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	I love you with everything I have🎁

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays💗

"Yes, mum, I promise!" Harry chuckled softly, unable to hold back his fond eye roll when she continued to rattle her worries down the phone. He gazed over his shoulder a moment later when a light scuff sounded behind him, only to find a certain brunet wheeling their packed suitcases out into the hallway.

"Honestly mum, it's going to be lovely!" Harry continued, turning away again whilst the figure double checked their belongings, "Jay's already made it more than clear that she's fine with me intruding- I think you're forgetting I was there last year." He huffed out a small sigh as his mums voice sounded again, and he tried his best not to deflate a little, "Okay, yeah, I didn't stay over the Christmas period but she seems really excited to have me there, and the girls have been speaking about us visiting for weeks!" He hummed this time around when the woman spoke, letting his head loll back, only for a gentle smile to grace his lips when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, easing the slight tension he felt. "Lou's here mum- yes- okay- yes, I'm sure- he'd love to speak to you!" Harry couldn't hide his amused grin when he turned in the older mans hold to swiftly press the phone against Louis' ear, ignoring his widening eyes.

Slowly, Harry pulled away from the warm embrace, smiling sweetly as he left Louis to try and calm some of his mums irrational anxieties. He knew deep down that she was just nervous because it would be their very first Christmas spent apart, but she truly was born to worry- he guessed that it might just be a mum thing though, watching your kids grow up before your eyes must be terrifying enough without all the added changes and then suddenly finding yourself with an empty nest.

Still, he left Louis be as he wandered over into the kitchen to grab the last of the things he had settled on the counter, chuckling quietly to himself as he listened to his boyfriend continue to repeat everything he had already told the woman. It was set to be a long drive up from London, so he had made sure to double check that he had packed _everything_ and picked up a selection of snacks for when they were on the road, knowing how Louis could get when he was hungry, _let alone_ , when he was hungry _and_ trapped in a confined space for a couple of hours. Harry had come to realise over the past few years that it was always best to come prepared. " _God, I'm getting old_ ," he mumbled depreciatingly before pouting at the very thought.

It was only a few minutes later when a familiar figure appeared in the threshold, already clad in a large winter coat and beanie. "You ready to head off, lovely?" Louis asked as he gestured his head over towards the door, smile widening as he breathed out a puff of air.

Harry nodded at him, happily returning the gesture, "Was mum okay?"

The blue eyed man hummed as he crossed the kitchen tiles to help carry the last of the bags. "She said she'll call later on. Wants you to text her when we arrive too, make sure we got to Donny alright."

Harry nodded absently, silently questioning if the rest of the week was set to be the same. "I really do hope she enjoys the holiday- if anyone deserves it, it's her." Harry sighed, the very thought of his mum ruining the holiday he had booked, for both her and Gemma, with all of her incessant concerns didn't sit well with him. The two women deserved the very best and he had been saving up for quite a while to gift them the trip, knowing just how long they had dreamt of travelling to New York during the holiday season. It had been something of a fantasy for his older sister just after their parents had divorced, it hadn't been a huge struggle for them, they'd definitely had it easier than most, but separated parents weren't the easiest to deal with at an age that young. So, Gemma had built up this dream of travelling the world and his mum had been right there alongside her. Thinking back, Harry could easily picture the many maps that had littered Gem's bedroom walls growing up and all of the travel documentaries he'd caught her and mum watching in the late evenings after school. The trip was supposed to be something for them to enjoy, Harry just hoped that his missing presence wouldn't spoil things for them- they had always been so close.

"She will, love." Louis comforted easily, taking Harry's hand in his own to squeeze gently before drawing away to reach for the remaining bag, "So don't you start worrying too! Practically just had to hang up on your mum after our third goodbye."

Harry laughed breathily in response, swatting Louis' hand away as he did so that the man wouldn't have to carry everything down to the car. "I'm just surprised she hasn't rung back yet." Harry grinned, already following after his boyfriend who momentarily paused just as the words had slipped from his lips, turning to look over his shoulder at Harry in sudden alarm.

"Wait- do you think she will?"

—

It had been slightly hard to navigate once they had finally pulled off of the motorway, most of the North had been hit by an unexpected snowstorm, nothing too hectic but even a foot of snow in the uk had people pulling out makeshift sledges and snowmen constructing necessities. There were already grit trucks lining the main roads and people shovelling driveways as they drove down the streets of Louis' hometown.

It had taken almost five hours to arrive, what with all of the traffic escaping London, but they were beyond relieved when the sight of a familiar house came into view, only this time it was lined with an array of head turning lights and decorations.

"You're mum really went all out." Harry awed when Louis finally pulled up onto the kerb just outside, his green gaze flickering across the entirety of the scene before him, taking in the vibrant colours that trimmed the roof and gated fence, the large inflatable Santa that was popping out of a chimney sat right beside a herd of reindeer grazing the snow covered grass, and a group of small snowmen that had huddled close together by the steps leading up to the front door.

"Always does." Louis admitted with an airy chuckle, and Harry looked over just in time to see him admiring all of the hard work with a fond expression. "When we were kids she'd always been one of the first on the street to string up the lights and haul in the Christmas tree." He explained, pulling the key out of the ignition as he did before gesturing for them both to jump out. "Probably roped Dan into helping this year, seems a lot more.. _extravagant_." He added with a light laugh, already having rounded the car to open up the boot.

Harry chuckled with him, grinning at a particular memory that came to mind, "I remember last Christmas, but I didn't get here til New Years- she had the nativity set out by the front window, right?"

Louis rolled his eyes amusedly as he recalled, tugging a suitcase full of presents free to roll onto the pavement beside them. "Yeah, she's had that for donkeys years, think Mary and one of the wise men might have switched heads at some point after one of the littleuns' knocked the display over a couple Christmas' back."

Harry laughed at that whilst he shook his head, easily picturing the startled faces of Louis' younger siblings when the incident had occurred, "I'm sure no ones even noticed."

"Hm, wouldn't be too sure about that, H." Louis replied just as he finished unloading the last of the bags, "You excited then?"

Reaching up to close the boot on his tiptoes, Harry nodded softly, eyes squinting as snowflakes began to cling to his dark lashes. "Always love seeing everyone- you know that- just hope they love seeing me." He breathed out nervously, finishing the sentence with a small bout of laughter in hopes that Louis wouldn't read too much into it.

Harry really should have known better.

"Awh, love, they've known you for ages! Honestly, the girls, Mum, Dan and Ernie, are all beyond smitten, and at this point, they love you more than they do me." Louis reassured, tugging Harry's taller form into his arms effortlessly, wanting to ease his racing mind. "It's going to be so great."

Harry hummed into the mans shoulder for a brief moment before finding the will to pull away slightly and smile back at him softly, "I know, I'm just being stupid- of course it's going to be great." He told Louis, taking the time to admire his boyfriends frost bitten nose and bright blue eyes. "Love you." He whispered faintly before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Louis' lips.

"Love you too," Louis beamed brightly, only to then skirt around Harry to head towards the house, "Now come on, they're waiting on us- I've just seen the downstairs curtain move."

The two men chuckled to themselves as they lugged the suitcases up the gravelled pathway, listening to the snow crunch beneath their heavy feet and the faint sounds of laughter coming from within the family home. They made it to the front steps just in time to catch a peak of the beautiful wreath that adorned the cherry red door before it was swinging open and banging against the adjacent wall unapologetically.

"Lou! Haz!" A chorus of voices called out in warning just before the couple was swarmed by a sea of siblings.

"Alright, alright, you monsters!" Louis scolded amusedly, having already wrapped his arms around as many of the younger lot as he possibly could. "It's almost as if you've missed me or something!" He teased lightly but his bright smile quickly fell into a playful scowl when Lottie spoke up.

"We're used to seeing _you_ , Lou, we're all just so excited to see H." 

The blonde grinned victoriously when Harry placed a grateful peck into her head of hair, a large hand rubbing her shoulder gently before they parted ways so that the curly haired man could pick up the fussy toddler that was reaching for him.

Louis couldn't hold back his fond smile as he watched Harry quietly coo at his younger brother, the little boy already clinging to his jacket as he moved to hide his face away in the crook of his neck. "I see how it is then." Louis sighed defeatedly when he finally replied to his sisters attempt at getting a rise out of him, "Guess all these presents I brought aren't for you lot then," and that was all that needed to be said for utter chaos to break out.

—

"Tea will be ready in twenty!" Jay called from deeper within the house.

Louis had already settled himself comfortably on the sofa in front of the telly, letting a rerun of Elf play whilst he spoke with Phoebe and Daisy who were sat drawing at the coffee table. Harry was more than happy to keep the two toddlers occupied whilst Jay slaved away in the kitchen, letting them babble at him animatedly after he had finally tapped out from the game of cat and mouse they had somehow roped him into- basically, just him running around after the little rugrats now that they could finally walk.

"Achoo." Daisy dragged out, a crayon rested at her chin whilst she grinned brightly at her older brother.

"Hm?" Louis replied, drawing his eyes away from screen before him and onto the twin girls stationed by his feet.

"You know how it's snowin' out?" Daisy questioned and Louis quirked an obvious brow at her in reply which only prompted her to continue, "Well, it hardly ever does, and we were wonderin'.." she pointed over to Phoebe then who was smiling sheepishly beside her and Louis narrowed his eyes at the pair, waiting to see exactly what they wanted.

"Spit it out then."

Daisy's eyes widened and tried to look as innocent as she possibly could, "Can you take us out in the garden?" She finally asked and before Louis could even reply she was rambling on to defend her case, "Mum said she would _ages_ ago but she's been cooking tea and we're not allowed out there without someone to watch us and Lotts and Fiz hate the cold so when we asked they said no- just please! We'll be dead good. Promise!"

Louis sighed dramatically as he tilted his head left and right, weighing out his options, purposely dragging it out. "Well.. if you both promise."

"We do! We do! We do!" The two twins girls chanted as they jumped up from the floor to engulf their older brother in a hug full of knees and elbows.

It was a good few minutes later when they all finally made it out of the back door, wrapped up in hats, gloves and thick scarves as well as their big coats, more than prepared for the low temperatures.

Phoebe and Daisy took off as soon as the doors hinges sounded, sprinting their way down the length of the large garden. Louis helped Harry pull the wobbling toddlers along, their eyes wide in amazement as their little booties touched the soft snow for the first time.

"Look at you!" Harry praised the little ones, holding Doris' hand as she toddled further across the white blanket, Ernie right behind her, stomping his tiny feet.

"Little troopers!" Louis laughed loudly, holding his arms out behind his younger brother just in case he toppled over, "Go on lad!"

When the two toddlers finally gave up and grew bored of all the walking, they plopped down in the freshly fallen snow and Harry kneeled beside them to help show them how to create little sculptures- not that you could tell what any of them were, but it was just so lovely to see Ernest and Doris so excited.

"Oh Lou!" A voice in the distance sung and Louis only had a chance to look up in its direction before a large, cold ball hit him directly in the centre of his chest. The cackles that erupted at Louis' shocked face had even Harry and the toddlers giggling, which only fuelled the blue eyed mans plans for revenge.

"You better run whilst you still can!" Louis exclaimed thunderously before he squatted down and began to pile snowballs into the crook of his arm, a menacing smirk planted on his face.

—

"Coats on radiators, shoes stay outside!" Jay called the moment the six snow covered figures opened up the back door, allowing a cold breeze to sail through the toasty house.

"You heard the woman!" Louis declared, already moving to help a shivering Phoebe escape from the confines of her jacket, tugging away her woolly scarf to reveal flushed cheeks, before turning to Daisy to find her sporting a matching red nose. He continued to help the girls inside whilst Harry effortlessly toed off his battered boots and hung up his coat, carrying a toddler on each hip to swiftly change them further inside the house.

Dinner couldn't have come quick enough, Daisy and Phoebe were already changed into a pair of fluffy looking pyjamas and sat at the table by the time Louis and Harry had even made it back down the stairs. It seemed as though everyone had pretty much had the same idea, all of them had decided on wearing something comfy whilst taking to the dinning table, even Jay, who was happily serving up the turkey in a reindeer onesie.

The mouthwatering meal flew by in no time, so much laughter and love had been shared, a few drinks had been poured and second helpings had even been passed out, Harry found himself unable to stop grinning. Even though it was all really different to what he was used to back home, with just his mum and sister, Harry found that he adored the rowdiness of it all, the noise and mayhem that followed, it was so beyond incredible and he felt more than wanted sitting amongst the large family.

"Mum? Can we do the presents now?" Fizzy questioned as she slumped in her chair, looking exactly how everyone felt- stuffed.

"Sure, sweetheart-" Jay replied with an easy smile, letting her kids grins grow in excitement and begin to jump out of their seats before quickly adding, "once you've all helped me clean this lot up." Gesturing towards the messy table full of empty plates, cups, Christmas crackers, paper hats and an array of sauces. The younger lot groaned loudly to show their displeasure but made quick work of helping the woman out.

They gathered around the Christmas tree a while later, a mountain presents piled up beneath it, the little ones swarmed the floor whilst Jay and Dan settled on the sofa, Harry and Louis taking to the loveseat. The younger lot were fast to open their gifts the moment Jay dipped her head in approval, each and every one of them beaming as they pulled at the wrapping paper to reveal the presents they had wished for. It was so wonderful to see all of them so happy, sure Christmas wasn't just about the gifts, but it was about giving, and seeing the giant smiles that plagued their faces was a present in itself.

It was only when the floor had been covered in an ocean of wrapping paper and cello-tape that Louis finally handed Harry his gift. The green eyed man smiled timidly when he felt all eyes on him but gently began to unravel the messy wrapping- a Louis telltale as the man truly couldn't wrap for the life of him- it was a shock to see the box that slowly revealed itself and Harry's eyes widened as his head snapped back up to find an excited Louis nodding at him, pushing him to open it up. Harry swallowed and hurriedly lifted the lid off, letting the wrapping fall to the floor as he gazed in wonder at the pair of boots sat it the lavish box.

"Lou." Harry breathed out, already shaking his head in disbelief as his fingertips darted out to touch the soft suede. They were the exact pair he had been wishing for ever since they had caught his eye in the shop window, but they had been far too expensive for him to just buy then and there so he'd taken to admiring them from afar, he was beyond certain that he had only ever mentioned them to Louis once in passing and that was back in early October after they had walked past the store on an off chance. "I can't believe you remembered." He whispered faintly, taking one last longing glance at the boots before settling them by his side and turning to embrace Louis in a much needed hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He chanted quietly into the mans ear, squeezing him ever so tightly, wanting to show just how much he appreciated the gesture and the fact that the man had even remembered.

"You're welcome, babe." Louis chuckled as he ran a hand through Harry's curls to press a sweet kiss to his temple.

Harry pulled away slightly to lock their lips together for a brief second before a handful of snickers sounded behind him. He blushed bashfully as he shifted back into the seat, biting at his lip to hold back a chuckle when he caught Louis pulling a funny face in retaliation after his siblings had continued to giggle.

"Here Lou, your turn." Harry decided, pulling the older mans attention onto the neatly wrapped package he held in his hands. "Hope you like it."

Louis rolled his eyes at that but didn't comment, just grinned happily as he unwrapped the gift, starting with the bright red bow first. His jaw actually dropped when he saw the familiar red and white stripes and he hastily pulled the material from the box it had came in to hold it up proudly, showing off the new Donny Rovers tee with his surname and favourite number perfectly printed on the back.

"Fucking hell." Louis murmured when a pair of tickets fell into his lap from where they had been tucked away inside the shirt and the blue eyed man looked back at Harry with an astonished expression. "Season tickets?" He asked faintly as he carefully picked up the card and Harry could only nod in response, chest growing tight.

"Try on the top, Lou!" Dan called out excitedly, he was settled on the opposing sofa cradling Doris closely in one hand and a warm mug in the other- coincidentally the mug also had the Rovers emblem emblazoned on the side, the two men were massive supporters of the club.

"Alright." Louis chuckled as he stood to his feet, making sure to gift his boyfriend a peck in thanks before shucking out of his hoodie to tug on the new tee.

Harry took the time to move then, hands shaking as the shirt hid Louis' face from view, all eyes on him as he gazed over in Jay's direction one last time. The older woman nodded joyfully, her eyes glossed over with fresh tears as she smiled supportively. The younger lot were rather confused but a gasp fell from Lottie's lips the second Harry fell into position, just in time for Louis to lower the top and shake his coffee coloured fringe out of his eyes.

"How sick is thi-" Louis immediately stopped talking when his bright blue eyes fell on Harry's kneeling form, before they flickered down to the velvet red box that was sat in the palm of his trembling clasp. "Haz?" He whispered out, unable to prevent the slight tremor that sounded as the entire house fell quiet.

"Lou." Harry spoke, voice thick with emotion and tears already burning the rim of his viridescent stare as he sniffled lightly. "I've known you for years now. I know that you laugh when your nervous, and that you scrunch your nose up whenever you get confused. I know that your family means the entire world to you and that you only wish for your own kids to feel like that one day too. I know that you snore when your ill, or hungover," An ugly snort sounded then and Harry couldn't help the wet chuckle that escaped him before he tried his best to continue on with his speech, "and I know that you work so incredibly hard even when you feel as though you're struggling, or falling apart. We've been the best of mates since the day we met and then we went and made the cliche decision to fall in love too. But I can't find it in myself to regret a single day spent with you. You truly do mean everything to me. You're my sun even on the darkest days, the song I sing whenever I'm feeling overwhelmed- _you_ , Louis Tomlinson, are everything I have ever dreamt of and more. I don't know where I'd be without you by my side, but I'm beyond thankful for the fact that you are." Harry took a shallow breath to try and calm his nerves, but it was no use when he stared up into Louis' loving eyes. "Lou, I love you with everything I have and with everything I own, I know that you are the one I'm supposed to be with, you're the one I want for the rest of my life. So, if you'll have me, I'd be honoured to call you my husband." With shaking hands it was a little bit of a struggle to open the box, but he got there in the end, and when the Christmas tree lights highlighted the polished metal of the sliver band tucked neatly in the centre of the plush cushion, he couldn't bring himself to turn away from the wet tears that fell from Louis' eyes. "Marry me?"

Louis promptly dropped to his knees to join Harry when the question fell from his parted lips and began to dance in the heated air. He flung his arms around the curly haired mans shoulders and clung tightly to the material of his jumper, he couldn't stop the warm tears from cascading down his cheeks but he breathed his answer into the crook of Harry's neck. "Yes." He sobbed happily, "Always, yes."


End file.
